


"Stay With Me"

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Mary Winchester, Gen, Hellhounds, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: sam had told him about hellhounds once, during a case, before castiel had come back, and they suspected the demonic creatures were the culprits at first, only for it to turn out to a witch's spell gone wrong where a woman had been given wolf-like features.jack remembered the bodies of the two victims; skin shredded and missing, muscle torn up so fiercly that you could see bone, dried blood everywhere.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"Stay With Me"

**Author's Note:**

> day one : "stay with me"
> 
> whumptober 2020 has begun!!! admittedly, this isn't the best i could do, but october came faster than i realized skxkskxkskd

"you're doing great, baby, just focus on me."  
  
jack tried to focus on mary, he really did, but the white hot pain spreading through his body as her hands and an already blood-stained cloth kept pressure on a sluggishly bleeding bite in his shoulder that was stitched up as best it could be, missing muscles and skin dangerously close to his neck but thankfully someone had shot the hellhound to death before it could rip apart jack's throat.  
  
that's another thing that differed from his world and this one; hellhounds were used by angels. apparently, michael wanted all the power he could get, so he stole and bred a load of hounds, making them loyal to him instead of demons.  
  
it had been at least an hour now, but jack could still feel the claws tearing into his skin and teeth digging into his muscles, fiery red eyes staring down at him and black smoke pouring from the hound's mouth as it snarled and barked.  
  
sam had told him about hellhounds once, during a case, before castiel had come back, and they suspected the demonic creatures were the culprits at first, only for it to turn out to a witch's spell gone wrong where a woman had been given wolf-like features.  
  
jack remembered the bodies of the two victims; skin shredded and missing, muscle torn up so fiercly that you could see bone, dried blood everywhere.  
  
he wondered if that's what he looked like right now, as the claw and tooth wounds continued to bleed, his already dirty clothes torn in the spots that the hound attacked him; a deep bite in his shoulder and several but not extremely deep gashes on his torso, starting up at his chest and dragging down to his hips.

jack would look down to see the damage, but he couldn't move his head in any direction other than to the right or else he would feel like he was on fire, only able to get an idea of how bad things were by the amount of blood staining mary's hands and clothes, not to mention the fear on her face as she tried to keep him awake.  
  
jack let out a small whimper as he felt the tender wounds on his stomach being stitched together, having thrown up the first time he felt the needle pierce the skin of his torso, but he forced his body to stay as calm as it could so that the medic fixed him to the best of her ability; "i'm right here, just look at me." mary cooed and he looked up at her, vision barely clear enough to make out her face as his mind threatened to drag him into unconsciousness, tempted to allow it but mary was very insistent on not letting that happen, "it'll all be over soon, just stay with me."  
  
"mm....ti-ired."  
  
"i know, baby, you can sleep soon, i promise."

it hurt to speak, it hurt to lay still, it hurt to breathe, it just hurt and jack just wanted to fall asleep like his brain was practically begging him to do, knowing that when he was sleeping that none of this would hurt and he could just wake up to a fixed body.  
  
his eyes must've closed for a little too long because mary gently patted his cheek, startling him slightly and his eyes opened as much as much as his tired body would allow, almost able to see his eyelashes as he looked up at his grandmother, "stay with me, jack, just a little longer." she cooed, keeping her hand on his cheek and givimg him as reassuring of a smile as she could, though jack could still tell that it was a struggle for her to supply this comfort.  
  
jack wanted to comfort mary, he wanted to tell her that things were going to be okay, that his grace would heal him even though hellhound bites were extremely dangerous to angels. jack wanted to put a hand on her shoulder or maybe hold her hand, similar to how his family had done for him when things seemed scary. at least smile back at her and make her feel better, but his body wouldn't allow it.

all he could do was wait for the stitching to be completed and for it to be safe to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
